


your friend the... vampire?

by monstercupcakes



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Romance, Artist Gerard Way, Asshole Gerard Way, Awkward Romance, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Best Friends, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Community: mcr_kinkmeme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Developing Friendships, Emo, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gothic, Goths, Hurt/Comfort, Love, MCRmy - Freeform, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, McReyes Week, Music, Musicians, My Chemical Romance References, Needles, Post-MCR, Pre-MCR, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Teen Crush, Teen Gerard Way, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, Top Gerard Way, Vampire Bites, Vampire Gerard Way, Vampires, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstercupcakes/pseuds/monstercupcakes
Summary: Hope you like it! Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Enjoy!

You and Gerard have known each other since middle school. You were both a little strange, but Gerard was always a little bit out of the way of others. He'd always sit alone, but that was even rare. Usually, you could find him in the darkest corners of the library. He was there so often you wondered why he even bothered to come to school. Despite this, he seemed to get good grades and stay out of trouble. You met because, like him, you skipped gym class one too many times and ended up in detention. You were the only two people there, and the teacher that was supposed to supervise you didn't even show up. Being the honest kids you were, you both attended to your 'punishment', and ended up being best friends. 


	2. 2

Ever since you and Gerard met, you guys stuck together. You guys weren't ever really romantic, but you stayed really close. Your friends sometimes would tell you to just drop him because of his creepy appearance and sickly nature, but what they don't understand is the side of him that shows when no one else is around. They don't see him when he laughs orwhen he gets engrossed in tv shows with you, and they certainly don't know about his addiction to Dr. pepper. As far as they know, Gerard is a little emo freak. Strangely enough, he seems to want it this way. Whenever he's with you, he's his honest self, but as soon as other people show up, he returns back into his shy caccoon.   
The thing is, though, that Gerard doesn't really even fit in with the other goth kids at school. Honestly, he's just not much of a people person. That makes you wonder...what made him open up to you?


	3. 3

You meet Gerard at the usual place in the library, plopping a Dr pepper fresh from the vending machine onto his lap. He was on his phone, and looked up to greet you with a subtle yet friendly smile.   
"Hey, (y/n). What's up?" He takes a sip of the soda as he waits for a reply.  
"I found a new place we can hang out. I know you're probably tired of this library by now!" You grin.  
"Oh really? Well, I'm not exactly tired of the library, but maybe a new hiding place would be cool as long as it's not a janitor's closet." He teased, patting the seat next to him. You hop onto it and urge him, "lemme show you, it's not far away and it's really cool I promise." He stands up, shoving his phone into his back pocket, extending a hand to help you down off of the stool. You know he didn't mean to highlight your short height compared to his, but you couldn't help but be reminded by this small gesture. You take the help and excitedly make your way towards your new spot, chatting along the way.  
"Where is this place anyway?" Gerard asks.  
"It's this abandoned part of the school. There aren't any classes there anymore but they haven't torn the building down yet. Now, the school uses it as a storage area or something."  
"I thought I told you that I DIDN'T want to hang out in a janitor's closet." Gerard sighs.  
"It's not!" You reply," but I've heard that it's a popular place for people to have sex."   
"Oh really? Now I know why you want to take me there!" He smiled. You blush, knowing you haven't even kissed a guy yet and you're in highschool.   
"Just come on!" You say, grabbing his arm.  
As you approach the door to get outside, Gerard suddenly stops dead in his tracks. You turn, and ask, "what's wrong?"  
"I don't have my hoodie." He says flatly.  
"So? It's not that cold outside." You reply, a bit confused.  
"I can't go outside without it." He states unempathetically. You just stare back at him. It's evident that all the excitement you had built up for him to see your discovery was deflated.   
"Can't you just go out for a second?" You ask, nearly begging.   
He sighs and shakes his head, looking away from your puppy dog eyes.   
You suddenly remember your hoodie in your purse, and whip it out.  
"Is this ok?" You ask. You look at him sternly, basically saying it better be.  
He nods, looking a bit surprised that you'd be so prepared. After slipping it on, you both make your way to the abandoned building. You notice that Gerard has the hood pulled all the way over his head, and he's walking with a heavy slouch instead of his usual confident strut. You decide that this might just be Gerard being shy or something.   
Finally, you arrive at your destination: a run down, desolate building.   
He asks, " how are we gonna get in?"   
You grin, pulling out a set of keys. You used to be in the drama club, which used this place as a storage area. You forgot about it for a while but when you rediscovered the key you remembered where it went and decided to show your best friend.  
You slide in the key to find that the door wasn't locked in the first place. Nice?   
You glance at Gerard, whispering "I hope no one else is in here." He looks back at you, as if saying, me too.  
You open the door only to find a pretty nice little area. Any desks that used to seat students were long gone, replaced with a dilapidated, dusty couch and an old blackboard. Considering the condition of the place, it was pretty nice. Plus, the electricity was even still working.  
"I gotta admit, this place is pretty nice, albiet dusty." Gerard said as he plopped on the couch. You nod in agreement, secretly beaming.  
When you catch a glance at Gerard, you find that he's intently staring at you. Usually, if this were anyone else, you would stare right back. The thing with Gerard was he intimidated you, frankly. That's another thing people often don't pick up on Gerard's personality. 

"Why don't you come sit next to me?" He growls sweetly, making you wonder if he realizes his impact on you. You decide to take a seat next to him. As you do, he slips his slender arm around your waist. You blush, since he's never shown affection like this towards you before. You look up at him. He's still staring at you with those beautiful hazel eyes. You feel your face heat up and you look away. You hear him laugh. Thinking he's laughing at your shyness, you look down at your knees. As the laughing continues and intensifies, you realize it's because he found an unopened condom inside the couch cushion. 

Nice.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been 3 days since you last saw Gerard, and the last time you saw him you were damn near kissing. I mean, you knew you liked him. The question was, though, did he like you? You close your eyes as you ponder the possibilities.   
Your phone vibrates. It's him. The text reads: meet me outside. Not trying to be creepy but im outside ur house.  
It was nearly midnight but you weren't suprised. Late night texts and hangouts were common for him. He was somewhat of a night owl.  
You open your window to find that he was, in fact, in your front yard. He held your hoodie in his hand and waved. You thought you remembered him saying that he couldn't go outside without a jacket on?  
You hurry out into the night to meet him. You smile, partly in excitement to see him and partly because you know that this answers your question.  
"I thought you might have missed this," he offers the orphaned hoodie to you. You consider saying 'the jacket or you?' but your better judgement holds you back.  
You take the jacket, brushing hands with him. As you look into his eyes, his suddenly roll into the back of his head as he topples to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

You gasp, not knowing what to do. By the time the shock wears off, he's already opening his eyes and trying to sit up. You kneel down and urge him to stay down and not stand up too fast.   
"Are you ok?" You ask him quietly. On one hand, you want to make sure he's safe, but on the other you know he would hate to cause a commotion. Plus, your parents aren't home anyway so they wouldn't be of much help. He weakly nods, but you can tell it's not true.  
You help him stand up and guide him inside.   
"Do you need anything to drink?" He shakes his head. In the light, you notice he's much paler than usual. You start to get even more worried.  
"Look, I don't know what to do to help you, Gerard. I don't want you to get sick or something." You coo, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looks at you with steely eyes.  
"Can I be honest with you?" He breathes. You nod, trying to think of anything he might have been dishonest about in the past. He's not a person that's notorious for lying, so nothing comes to mind immediately.  
"Seriously, (y/n). Can I trust you not to tell anyone else?" He continues to stare deep into you. You nod again. For some reason a pit forms in your gut.   
He swallows, and looks at the ground. You can tell he's searching for the right words.   
"I'm not human."  
All you can do is stare at him. You can't even comprehend what he's saying.   
"I mean, I'm what you would call a vampire." He reiterates.  
Your jaw drops. It all makes sense- the hoodie, his secluded nature, his hate for garlic bread (I mean who the heck hates garlic bread???), it all makes sense.   
Despite this, you feel like you're going to faint.  
"What made you pass out though?" You ask. He puts his head in his hands. You can tell this is something he's been struggling with, and definitely a subject that he's wanted to tell you for a long time.   
"I haven't fed on someone for almost two years now," he replies bleakly.   
"Can't you feed on animals?" You prod, trying to find a solution.  
"Yes, but only for a while. The thing is, animals don't have the same components that humans do, and my species needs that to survive. Plus, I don't like to feed off of things that I'm not sure is suffering. I need them to tell me if it's painful," he explains.  
You nod. The room is filled with silence.  
"Who was the last person, 2 years ago?" You inquire.  
Gerard sighs, "she was my ex girlfriend, Rebecca. You remember her, right?" You do remember her. The thing is, she's not secluded like Gerard, and she's outside constantly.  
"How can you feed off of someone without turning them into a vampire too?"   
"They only turn if they lose all or most of their blood. If you take only small amounts at a time, though, they'll stay human."   
"Why are you telling me all this, Gee?"  
He doesn't reply. You feel like running away, but something draws you closer to him. You can tell he's put a lot of trust into you to be telling you this.   
"Are you asking to....from me?" You whisper.   
He looks away, but nods subtly. You feel your face turn white and your stomach fills with fear. He knows you have a deathly fear of needles and hate seeing blood, both of which are involved. (if you consider fangs synonymous with needles)

He gently takes your hand says "it won't hurt, I promise," giving your hand a weak squeeze. You're trying to hide the fact that your eyes are tearing up, because you know it will hurt and he's trying not to scare you but on the other hand you're the only person he can turn to for help. You look him in the eyes and nod, as if to say, I'll do it. He strokes your hair sweetly,   
saying "let's go somewhere more comfortable. I want you to be as comfortable as possible, okay?" You nod, taking him to your bedroom. There, you have an extra fluffy chair. He sat down and patted his knee. Like you've done before, you took a seat there. You're surpised to find that it's strangely comfortable and warm. He puts his hand around your waist and gives you a gentle hug, trying to calm you down. He can tell your nerves are driving you crazy. "If anything hurts or you feel light-headed, squeeze my hand and I'll stop, okay?"   
You nod.   
He strokes your hair and smiles, mouthing the words thank you.  
He pushes your hair away from your main artery in your slender neck. You can feel his hesitant breaths against your neck and shoulder, sending a shiver down your spine. His fingers curl a little tighter around your waist, as if to warn you to what's to come, and you feel his mouth close around your neck and his sharp fangs dig into your flesh. You can't help but squeeze his hand. He replies by rubbing little circles into the back of your hand and caressing the small of your back gently. You hold back tears as best as you can, bit a few strays betray you by sliding down your delicate cheeks.  He soon retreated, and where his fangs once dug into, kisses appeared. He kissed your neck delicately, careful not to irritate your new wounds, and pulled away. You looked up at him. His face was filled with a healthy glow and his paleness had faded.   
"Did I hurt you?" He asked, wiping away your tears with his soft hand. You shook your head, but your neck still stung a little.   
"I'm sorry." He added, "let me get something." He retreated to your bathroom to grab a first aid kit, and obtained a cold pack from your freezer. He cleaned your wounds, then gently placed the cold pack on your neck. "The cold pack is so you won't get any hickies. You won't want it to look like boys are sucking on your neck, huh?" He smiled, trying to crack a joke. He laid you down on your bed, about to leave. You grabbed his pant leg, saying, "please don't go. Can you cuddle with me for tonight?"   
You can't believe you had the courage to say that, but tonight was pretty unbelievable anyways. He blushed, but nodded as he climbed into your bed.   
You laid your head on his chest and took in a deep breath of his scent. Lavender.   
You wonder if he has a heartbeat. You listen intently, but you hear nothing.   
He weaves his fingers through your hair as you fall asleep, arms around his waist.


	6. The Morning After

You put a band aid over the marks on your neck. They're pretty subtle, but you don't want people to think you have a hickey or something. You look in the mirror, checking for any signs of turning: paleness, sunken cheeks, dull eyes, etc. The longer you stare, the more symptoms appear. Your phone rings. Shaking your head, you turn back to normal and answer your phone.   
"Hey, (y/n). Whatcha up to?" The familiar gruff yet sweet voice asks.  
"Trying to get ready for school. You?"   
"Same. How's everything looking?" He inquires. You know what he's referring to, and you cringe at the mention of it. You still can't believe any of this is even real. To hear verbal validation that it did, in fact, happen.  
"A little red, but I think it's fine." You reply with a little sigh.  
"Okay. See you at our hiding spot?" Gerard whispers.  
"Sure."


End file.
